Date
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Momoi Satsuki masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang licik dan jahat bernama Hanamiya Makoto. Selama kurang lebih dua bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya, Satsuki mengetahui di balik semua sikap Hanamiya yang licik dan jahat adalah manis, manja, dan mesum. /Oneshot/ Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki / Crackpair / for HanaMomoi / RnR / DLDR


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki**

**.**

**Date © HanaMo**

**.**

**T, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Warning: Hanamiya OOC, Satsuki OOC, typo, sok manis yang bikin muntah, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki dengan cekatan memasukan makanan yang sudah matang kedalam box makanan yang ia ambil dari lemari kecil yang ada di dapur. Tangannya dengan lincah menata makanan tersebut agar telihat dengan bagus. Ah, sayang sekali makan yang ia masukan ini bukan masakan yang ia masak, melainkan masakan ibunya.

Kalau saja masakan ini masakannya, dia pasti akan memujinya atau apapun yang pasti akan membuatnya senang. Tapi sekali lagi ini bukan masakannya. Tapi siapa perduli, untuk sekarang Satsuki masih mengandalkan masakan ibunya, tapi untuk lain kali ia akan memasak makannya sendiri untuk makan bersama kekasihnya.

Ah, iya, Satsuki masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa menjadi kekasih dari salah satu mantan anggota _Uncrowned King_, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten sekaligus pelatih di sekolahnya, di Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Hanamiya Makoto. Menyebut namanya saja membuat gadis dengan rambut berwarna sewarna bunga sakura ini merona merah di bagian kedua pipinya. Entah apa yang di berikan oleh Hanamiya pada dirinya yang bisa seperti ini.

Seingatnya Kuroko Tetsuya yang jelas sangat ia sukai itu jarang sekali membuatnya merona seperti ini. Tapi entah Hanamiya bisa membuatnya merona. Tuhkan, menyebut namAnya kembali malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Satsuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Menghilangkan nama Hanamiya dari otaknya. Bisa-bisa kalau ia terus memikirkannya, kegiatan menata makanan kedalam box makanan tidak akan selesai-selesai.

Setelah beberapa menit Satsuki menata makanannya akhirnya selesai juga. Matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya yang melingkah indah di tangannya, sudah pukul sepuluh. Satsuki harus cepat-cepat untuk membenahi penampilannya. Ah, lagi pula Hanamiya bukan orang yang muluk-muluk dengan penampilannya, Hanamiya menyukainya yang polos seperti biasanya. Tapi Satsuki tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kecewa karena penampilannya biasa saja.

Jadi ia melangkah kearah kamarnya untuk segera mengganti pakaianya yang semula hanya celana jeans dan kaos putih polos, kini ia akan mengantinya dengan mini dress putih gading. Rambutnya ia gerai seperti biasa, tidak lupa ia juga memakai make up yang polos serta lipstick merah muda yang biasa ia pakai. Setelah menatap dirinya di depan cermin, ia segera beranjak untuk pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak lupa juga sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengambil flat shoes berwarna coklat muda.

Saat ia kembali kedapur untuk mengambil makanannya, ia sudah di sambut oleh ibunya yang sedang memasukan beberapa macam buah-buahan kedalam kotak lainnya. Satsuki hanya memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, heran dengan ibunya.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Satsuki pada ibunya yang masih memasukan buah-buahan kedalam kotak tersebut.

Satsuki melihat ibunya segera menutup kotak teresebut ketika selesai, lalu ia berbalik kearah Satsuki yang kini ada di belakangnya. "kau akan pergi dengan Daiki?" Satsuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ibunya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ternyata anak satu-satunya ibu sudah mempunyai kekasih? Siapa dia?"

Pipi tembam Satsuki merona mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu, "dia salah satu senpaiku, tapi dia di sekolah lain." Ucapnya malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu lama di ruang tamu." Ucapan ibunya membuat Satsuki langsung mendongakan kepalanya.

"Maksud, Kaa-san?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat.

"Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, rambutnya menggantung di sekitar keningnya, mata sayu, kalau tidak salah dia memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Hanamiya Makoto." Jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum pada anaknya yang kini sudah bersemu merah. "cepatlah temui dia di ruang tamu. Ibu membuat teh kesukaanmu, serta buah-buahan untuk kalian makan nanti." lanjtunya sambil memberikan kedua kotak yang sudah di bungkus dengan kain serta satu termos sedang dengan isi teh kesukaan anaknya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." ucap Satsuki sambil mengecup kedua pipinya, lalu langsung mengambil yang di berikan oleh ibunya.

Satsuki berjalan pelan dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat kekasihnya—Hanamiya Makoto—sedang menatap foto keluarganya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mako-kun." Panggil Satsuki membuat Hanamiya mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto keluarga Satsuki kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Bibir Hanamiya tersenyum melihat Satsuki yang ada di hadapannya.

Hanamiya langsung bangun dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Satsuki yang kelihatan sangat sibuk dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang kotak serta termos tersebut. Setelah sampai di hadapan Satsuki, Hanamiya langsung mengambil alih tugas Satsuki padanya.

"Kurasa kita akan di bukit selama seharian penuh. Kau membawa banyak sekali makanan." Ucap Hanamiya sambil membawa kotak tersebut keluar dari rumah Satsuki.

"Maka dari itu karena seharian di bukit aku menyiapkan makanan yang sangat banyak. Ibu yang memasaknya hari ini benar-benar sangat banyak sekali." ucap Satsuki sambil berjalan di samping Hanamiya.

Sebelum keluar dari rumah kekasihnya, Hanamiya menyempatkan terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin kepada ibunya Satsuki yang masih di dapur. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari ibu kekasihnya, Hanamiya langsung melangkah kembali keluar dari rumah Satsuki di ikuti juga oleh Satsuki disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan naik apa kesana, bukankah ini sangat susah?" tanya Satsuki yang beberapa saat hanya diam yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk berbicara. Kekasihnya ini sebenarnya bukan tipe laki-laki yang cerewet atau pendiam, tapi kalau sudah di awalai hanya diam, maka kekasihnya ini akan hanya diam saja.

"Kita naik mobil," balas Hanamiya sambil menoleh kearah Satsuki. Ah, betapa cantiknya kekasihnya hari ini. Apalagi dengan mini dress yang sangat pas di tubuh sintal milik kekasihnya ini, di tambah rambut pingnya yang tergerai serta bibirnya di poles oleh lipstick yang berwarna merah muda tipis. Menambah kencantikan kekasihnya.

"Mobil? Maksud Mako-kun bus?" tanyanya lagi membuat Hanamiya tergelak pelan dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan gerbang milik Satsuki untuk di bukakan oleh sang pemilik rumahnya.

"Bukan. Aku membawa mobil pribadi." Setelah mengucapkan tersebut, Satsuki di kejutkan oleh mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Mobil berwarna silver, membuat Satsuki tidak menyangka bahwa Hanamiya mempunyai mobil. Bukan, bukan, disini Satsuki bukannya merendahkan kekasihnya atau apa, ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini mempunyai mobil pribadi seperti ini.

"Ini mobil yang selalu aku simpan di bagasi rumah. Aku tidak suka membawa mobil kesekolah, itu sangat merepotkan." Jawab Hanamiya yang seperti tahu apa yang di pikiran kekasih merah mudanya. Ia kembali melangkah kearah mobilnya yang terparkir cantik di depan rumah kekasihnya, kemudian ia membuka bagasi mobilnya yang ada di belakang kemudian ia meletakan kotak-kotak tersebut serta termos itu didalamnya.

Setelah ia menutup pintu bagasinya, ia melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Satsuki untuk menuju kearah kursi yang ada di sampingnya nanti saat ia menyetir. Setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk Satsuki, ia berjalan kearah dimana ia akan menyetir mobilnya untuk pergi kencan pertama mereka.

Ah, ia ini memang kencan pertama mereka setelah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Di karenakan kedua pihak tidak mempunyai jadwa untuk pergi berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya. Hanamiya dengan tim basketnya, sedangkan Satsuki di sibukan untuk menganalisis kemampuan permainan lawannya yang akan menjadi lawan tim basketnya.

Tapi selama itu keduanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Selama mereka berdua nyaman di sisi masing-masing, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menitan Hanamiya mengendarai mobilnya, dengan segera ia mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika tujuannya telah sampai. Hanamiya dengan segera langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, melangkah kearah Satsuki yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya.

Hanamiya memandang tubuh Satsuki dari belakang, kedua tangan Satsuki di rentangkan, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya membuat rambut panjang milik Satsuki yang tergerai kini seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang akibat tertiup angin pelan.

Indah. Pikira Hanamiya dalam hatinya. Dengan pelan Hanamiya langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Satsuki yang masih menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin yang sangat menyejukan di sekitarnya.

Satsuki yang mendapatakan perlakuan tersbut dari Hanamiya, hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat wajah Hanamiya yang ada di belakang. Sampai wajah Hanamiya mendekat kearah wajahnya, Satsuki hanya bisa menutup matanya pelan. Dan kecupan singkat dibibirnya di hadiahkan dari Hanamiya untuknya, membuat wajah Satsuki sukses merona.

"Seperti biasanya, stroberi." Ucap Hanamiya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang mengecup bibir Satsuki tadi.

Walaupun kurang lebih menjalin dua bulan, Hanamiya tidak pernah absen untuk mencium bibir Satsuki. Saar ketemuan dengan mencuri-curi waktu, Hanamiya selalu mengambil ciuman dari bibir Satsuki yang membuatnya kecanduan seperti ini.

Menahan kecewa karena melepaskan pelukan nyaman pada tubuh Satsuki, Hanamiya langsung beranjak menjauh dari Satsuki, melangkah kearah bagasinya untuk mengambil kotak bekal yang di siapkan oleh Satsuki tadi. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa tikar yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah.

Satsuki yang melihat Hanamiya sedikit kesusahan, dengan segera melangkah kearah Hanamiya untuk membantunya mengluarkan segala macam yang ada didalam bagasi mobil milik kekasihnya. Tapi namanya juga Hanamiya Makoto yang keras kepala itu, Satsuki hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Mako-kun. Itu saja. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Satsuki di belakang tubuh Hanamiya yang sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaan mereka.

Melihat Hanamiya menjatuhkan tikar di tanah, membuat Satsuki dengan segera berjongkok untuk mengambil tikar tersebut untuk alas duduk mereka hari ini. Kepala Satsuki langsung mendongak dan melemparkan senyum kearah Hanamiya yang memandangnya dengan mata sayunya itu.

"Walau kau tidak membolehkanku membawa kotak itu, aku bisa membantu memasang tikar ini untuk kita duduk selama seharian ini." Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat Hanamiya yang menyipitkan matanya.

"Teresah kau saja." Ucapnya sambil menunggu Satsuki memasang tikar tersebut. Setelah selesai, Hanamiya langsung duduk di damping Satsuki yang kini sedang membuka kain kotak terebut.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Satsuki sambil menoleh kearah Hanamiya yang sedang menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

Disini Satsuki masih tidak percaya melihat Hanamiya sekarang. Tentu saja, kesan pertama Satsuki saat melihat Hanamiya pertandingan Basket antara Kirisaki Dai Ichi melawan Seirin adalah jahat dan licik. Tentu saja itu membuatnya tidak menyukainya.

Tapi saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hanamiya yang sedang bermain sendirian di lapangan basket umum, Satsuki menghampirinya dan duduk melihat bagaimana Hanamiya memasukan bola kedalam ring tersebut. Sampai kehadirannya di ketahui oleh Hanamiya, yang membuat Satsuki tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi saat melihat Hanamiya seperti sangat kelelahan, ia langsung memberikan botol air putih yang untungnya ia baru saja beli langsung pada Hanamiya yang langsung di terimanya.

Dan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Satsuki dari sengaja untuk melihat Hanamiya bermain sampai membuatnya hobi untuk selalu melihatnya. Hanamiya sendiri tidak mempermasalhkan kehadirannya yang menontonnya bermain. Malah entahlah membuat hati Hanamiya sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran Satsuki disana.

Satsuki terlonjak kaget saat seseorang mengecup bibirnya sebanyak tiga kali, membuat pipinya merona, "Mako-kun!" ucapnya malu-malu ternyata Hanamiya mencuri ciumannya lagi sebanyak tiga kali.

"Kau ini memikirkan apa, Satsuki?" tanyanya sambil membuka kedua kotak tersbut, berniat mencari kotak yang katanya berisi buah-buahan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar percakapan antara kekasihnya dan ibunya.

"Memikirkan awal kita bertemu." Ucap Satsuki sambil menerima buah jeruk yang di berikan oleh Hanamiya untuk di kupasnya, "aku selalu mengingat bahwa, Mako-kun sangat licik sekali saat bermain melawan Seirin waktu itu." Hanamiya tertawa pelan sambil menyentil kening Satsuki meringis pelan walaupun sentilan tersebut tidak terlalu keras.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan mengingatkan itu." Jawabnya sambil mengecup kening Satsuki yang di sentilnya tadi.

"Hm.. aku ingat, Mako-kun. Tapi benar _deh_, aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa Hanamiya Makoto yang aku kira benar-benar jahat dan licik ternyata berbeda sekali seperti sekarang. Manja, mesum dan masih banyak lagi." Balas Satsuki sambil menyuapkan jeruk yang selesai di kupasnya pada mulut Hanamiya yang terbuka kecil.

"_Hai, hai, _aku merasa salah setelah pertandingan itu selesai," Hanamiya merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu membuat paha Satsuki sebagai bantalan kepalanya. "dan kalau manja dan mesum, mungkin ini karena kau." Ucapnya sambil menarik tengkuk Satsuki untuk mnunduk dan menciumnya kembali. Setelah itu Hanamiya melepaskan kembali.

"Lihat, Mako-kun semakin mesum." Ucap Satsuki sambil memakan jeruknya yang tertunda akibat ciuman dari Hanamiya tadi.

"Walaupun begitu kau tetap suka, kan?" goda Hanamiya yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan pelan di pinggangnya. "Satsuki, aku lapar." Ucap Hanamiya sambil bangun dari tidurannya. Lalu membuka kotak yang berisi makanan, kemudian ia memberikan pada Satsuki.

Seperti di katakan oleh Satsuki, selain licik dan jahat, masih ada lagi sifat Hanamiya yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang selain dirinya. Manja, yang ingin selalu di perhatikan. Seperti sekarang, Hanamiya ingin di suapi oleh Satsuki.

Dengan cepat Satsuki menyumpit sosis yang ada di dalamnya lalu ia mnyuakpan pada bibir Hanamiya yang sudah terbuka. Setelah sosis itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, Hanamiya langsung mengunyahnya sambil terus menatap Satsuki yang ikut memakan sosisnya.

"Biasanya setiap hari minggu kau akan pergi dengan Aomine, Satsuki." ucap Hanamiya sambil menerima kembali suapan dari Satsuki yang kali ini telur dadar yang di terimanya.

"Hari ini dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu dia kemana." Jawabnya sambil mengambil memberikan air botol yang dibawanya kemudian ia memberikan pada Hanamiya, "lagipula kita sudah merncanakan acara kencan pertama kita, kan, Mako-kun?"

Sambil mengunyah Hanamiya menimpalinya lagi, "Aku kira kau akan mengetahui semua yang ada di pikiran Aomine itu. Dan selalu mengikuti Aomine kemanapun ia pergi." Satsuki terkikik dengan ucapan Hanamiya barusan, ia kembali menyuapi Hanamiya dengan makananya.

"Aku merasa ada yang cemburu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap sudut bibir Hanamiya yang terdapat satu butir nasi. "Makanmu seperti anak kecil, Mako-kun."

Hanamiya tertawa pelan, "aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja tidak suka. Aku tahu kalian teman masa kecil dan orang-orang di sekitar kalian pasti selalu menganggap kalian pasangan yang serasi. Sekali lagi aku tidak suka itu." Ucapan Hanamiya membuat Satsuki tidak jadi meminum air yang baru ia buka tutupnya. Ucapan Hanamiya terdengar sangat posesif sekali. Tapi Satsuki sangat menyukainya.

"Dibalik semua sifatmu yang buruk, ternyata, Mako-kun manis sekali." Kini giliran Satsuki yang mengecup bibir Hanamiya.

"Wah sekarang kau berani untuk mengecup bibir kekasihmu, Satsuki?" tanya Hanamiya sambil mengambil dan menutup kotak makanan tersebut lalu meletakan di samping tubuh Satsuki.

"Ini semua, kan karenamu, Mako-kun!" ucapnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hanamiya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seperti ini, Satsuki." Balasnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut ping lembut milik kekasihnya.

"Iya, kau tidak pernah mengajarkan itu padaku, tapi selama dua bulan ini kau selalu menciumku dan membuatku sedikit berani untuk menciummu terlebih dahulu." Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang polos membuat Hanamiya tertawa pelan.

Hanamiya menggenggam telapak tangan Satsuki kemudian mengangkat, memandangnya betapa pas telapak tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan Satsuki yang kecil ini.

Kemudian keduanya tidak sadar kalau sudah merebahkan tubuh mereka. Lengan milik Hanamiya di jadikan bantalan kepala Satsuki dan Hanamiya menghirup wangi yang menguar dari rambut indah milik kekasihnya.

"Satsuki, apa aku pernah mengucapkan, aku mencintaimu?" tanya Hanamiya yang menahan kepala Satsuki agar tidak menengadah kearahnya, "kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya kini sambil menyentuh dagu milik Satsuki, mendekatkan kearahnya kemudain menciumnya dengan lembut membuat Satsuki membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya ciuman manis tersebut telepas, kemudian Satsuki membalas ucapannya, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Yah walaupun Hanamiya kasar, jahat, licik dan masih banyak sifat buruknya, Satsuki tidak mempunyai alasan bahwa ia juga mencintai laki-laki yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Satsuki juga tahu, dibalik semua sifat buruknya pasti ada sifat kebalikannya, kan? Nah maka dari itu Satsuki menyukainya.

Yah, Satsuki mencintai Hanamiya Makoto si _Bad Boy._

**e n d**

.

.

**YA AMPUN! BENERAN AKU BIKIN HANAMIYA JADI OOC BEGINI. hikseuu maapkan aku ya Hanamiya-kun di bikin kayak gini sama aku jangan marah yah nanti ak kasih kecup wkwkwk sankyu yag uda mau baca ya... jan lupa RnR  
**


End file.
